


Sensorial

by justmarcialima



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader wants to feel like Matt does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensorial

You were dating Matt Murdock for about three months now. The two of you bumped in the street one day and the relationship grew from there. The both of you were happy and in love. Matt's blindness never was an issue, but you had some questions that you couldn't bring yourself to ask him. 

One day you were watching a movie on the couch, cuddled next to him The movie had audio descriptions so the both of you could enjoy it. Matt was nuzzling your neck, his scruff giving you delightful shivers along your spine. 

\- You're very thoughtful today. - He whispered against your ear.

\- I'm always thoughtful. - You smiled and giggled when he tickled your side.

\- Smartass. You know what I mean.

\- It's just... Never mind.

\- Tell me. - He kissed your ear.

\- I don't know Matt... I guess I was just wondering how everything feels, since you can't see. Like, I know everything is heightened but I was just wondering how it feels. Please, don't be offended. I'm not trying to be crass.

\- I'm not offended. - He reassured you. - I don't know how to describe it to you, though. - Matt sat down on the couch and turned the TV off. - Do you trust me?

\- Of course, Matt. - You answered without any doubt. Matt smiled.

\- Great, wait a minute. - With that he was off the living room and into his bedroom. He was gone five minutes tops and when he returned he had a red tie of his on his hands. - This won't be very accurate but it'll give you a sense of how it is. - He smiled. - Are you okay with this?

\- Yes. - You felt a shiver run down your spine. My safe word is cinnamon. - Matt raised his eyebrows in surprise. - Don't ask, Murdock.

He laughed. 

\- Fine, but we'll talk about this later.

He walked closer to you and placed the blindfold above your eyes and tied it gently. You were instantly embraced by darkness. 

\- Are you still seeing? - Matt asked. His voice was close to your ear and that proximity made you shudder.

\- No.

\- Good. Stay there a few minutes so you can get used to the feeling.

You nodded and heard his steps echoing on the linoleum floor, getting away. You had no idea how long you waited, it could be five minutes or half a hour when Matt came back. 

\- You ok in there? - He asked. His voice was coming from behind you.

\- Yes.

\- Good. - The tone of Matt's voice was very calming and reassuring. You had never noticed before. - Just focus on the sound of my voice. If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me, I won't judge you. Sensorial stimulation is not for everyone.

\- Don't worry, Matt. - You smiled. - It was cute when he cared. You suddenly felt the tip of his fingers in the nape of your neck, making the little hairs there stand on edge. It was very pleasant and you felt a rush in not knowing what would happen next. Then you felt icing coldness in the same spot, making you yelp in surprise. Matt laughed, his breath hitting the wet place and making it colder.

\- What the hell was that? - You said running a hand against your nape.

\- Ice, obviously. - There was a smug tone in his voice. - Now, hush, you're defeating the purpose of this experiment.

You did shut up and now you were aware of the coldness when it hit again, this time against your collarbone which meant now Matt was in front of you. He smeared the melting ice all against your collarbone and cleavage, making you shiver. What you weren't expecting was Matt's hot mouth, licking the droplets of cold water away from your skin. You moaned out loud at the sensation. 

\- I-I wasn't expecting that. - You croaked out.

Matt gave a dark chuckle. 

\- I know. Now your heartbeat is up and I can clearly smell your arousal.

\- Matt. - You whined. - You're cheating.

Matt laughed. 

\- Maybe, but my statement is still true.

\- Stop teasing me.

\- I'm not teasing you. I'm giving your senses a throughly stimulation. - His hot breath against your damp cleavage made you shiver. - Everything is heightened when you don't have one of your senses. - Every word he was saying felt numb, because he was unbuttoning your shirt. When he got rid of it, he pulled your sweatpants down leaving you in only your underwear. You felt the cold breeze hit your warm naked body, making you shudder. Matt was a sly prick. You felt his breath against your collarbone, which meant he was knelled in front of you. His hands came into your back, opening your bra and letting it slide down your arms. Your skin was covered in goosebumps and you were shivering all over. Both from the cold and from the pleasure.

Then you felt his mouth on you again, this time accompanied by his hot and moist tongue, swirling against your neck, clavicle and breasts. 

\- Matt. - You moaned when you felt his teeth grazing your erect nipple to be soothed only by his tongue and mouth. At the same time Matt guided his hand to your other breast, pinching the nipple between his calloused fingers.

\- Fuck.

Your cursing made him chuckle, sending shivers down your spine with the vibration. 

\- I can smell your arousal better now. Hear you quickened pulse, touch the supple flesh of your breasts. I can even see glimpses of your face, if I concentrate long enough, even if it's on fire. But the best sense for me is the taste. I love tasting the sweat off your skin, feeling it on my tongue as I fuck you. I love the sweetness of your pussy as I devour you until I can taste your cum intoxicating me with it's sweetness.

By the time he was done with his monologue, your panties were on the floor and you were gripping tightly at the arm of the couch with your head thrown back. 

\- Matt. - You panted. - Please.

\- Grab my head. - He took hold of your hand and placed it on his silky hair. You could feel the softness of his tresses against your fingers. - And guide me where you want me.

You raised an eyebrow. Matt knew you had no sense of direction whatsoever but you complied. For your surprise you guided him right between your legs , feeling his beard tickle your inner thighs. 

\- Oh my God. I did it. - You smiled, pleased with yourself.

\- You grow accustomed with the darkness after a while. - He pointed out every word with a kiss to your thighs. - And ironically your sense of direction gets better even for someone was clumsy as you. - He gave your folds a tentative little lick making you jump in surprise. Matt chuckled, the vibrations of his laughter hitting your clit, therefore making you whine.

\- I love it when you whine. You keep making the most delicious noises. - He said. - I want to hear your screaming my name. Think you can do this for me, darling?

\- Y-Yeah. - Your hear you own voice sounding shaky and breathless.

\- Good. - With that, Matt delved into your folds with gusto, kissing licking and sucking. Doing what the hell he pleased with your pliant body. You knew Matt loved eating you out but today he seemed to be enjoying himself more. He was doing slurping noises and little groans every time his tongue entered your cunt, tasting your juices. You were pulling his hair hard but that only seemed to encourage him. As soon as his tongue stopped penetrating your hole and concentrating on your clit, his two fingers plunged inside you, curling at that special spot that he was the only man who discovered.

You were coming and you realized that ringing noise in your ears was your own screaming. It felt like forever, everything tingled and your legs were shaking. Your breathing was erratic and you felt boneless. 

You felt Matt kissing your inner leg and the couch dipping next to you under his weight when he sat down. You both stayed silent for a few minutes. 

\- Wow. - You broke the silence. - That was intense.

Matt laughed at your side. The sound of his laughter was the cutest thing you had ever heard. 

\- Thanks, I try. - He said smiling. You could hear the smile on his voice, that was interesting.

Without saying anything you guided your hand to his crotch, feeling his hard cock through his pants. Matt made a little noise at the back of his throat. You unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, feeling the soft cotton of his boxers grazing your palm and hiding a hardness underneath. You pulled the fabric down and grabbed his cock in your hand. Matt finally groaned. The feeling of his cock was different now that you couldn't see it. You realized that it was thick enough to make it difficult to fit in your tiny hand and that it was veiny. Matt had foreskin, like the good catholic boy that he was. Stroking him was almost like a religious act, you liked to worship him so that was why you dropped to your knees on the ground. 

You immediately engulfed his member into the wet heat of your mouth, tasting the bitter pre cum on his cock head. The taste intoxicated your senses and it only made you want more of it. Matt was writhing and groaning beneath you and that only made the experience sweeter. You only wish you could see his flushed face or that perfect O that he did with his mouth when he got close. His hands were gripping your hair lightly and he was slowly fucking your mouth. You could only groan and let him take it. The feel of this whole experience was making you drip. 

Matt grabbed you by your hair and yanked you up and off his cock to place you above his lap, straddling him. You could feel the heat of his body all over you and his cock sliding against your folds deliciously but it wasn't enough. You wanted him inside you. 

\- Please, Matt! - You whined, grazing your hands through the blindfold. - I want to see you.

\- Not yet. - He said and ground your hips against his making you moan. - I want you to cum in the dark again. 

With that he slid his cock inside you making both of you moan at the feeling. Matt always filled you to the brink of uncomfortable and you always squeezed him hard. It was a wonderful feeling. 

Matt started to thrust up slowly, dragging his cock in and out of you in a patient pace but you were having none of it. Gathering all of your remaining strength you started to meet his thrusts and soon he was pounding into you and you were both panting and tired. But both of you were almost there, it just needed a little extra push

That push came when Matt grazed his thumb against your clit. Two little strokes was all it took for you to orgasm multiple times, clenching around his cock and milking his seed out of him. You were soaring, it felt like you were high. When you finally came to your senses again, the blindfold was already off your eyes and you were being cuddled against Matt on the tiny couch. 

\- So? How was it? - He asked and you had to turn to look him in his eyes. Your eyes were a bit sensitive but since Matt apartment were always dark that didn't bothered you that much. Matt was smiling and seeing his face never made you feel so happy.

\- I don't even have words. That's was amazing. - You smiled. - But I like seeing your face. - You kissed his cheek while he laughed.

\- So, are you sticking with seeing then?

\- At least most of the time. - You laughed and hugged him.

 

Both of you fell asleep a few minutes later.


End file.
